


The Crown that Shattered

by Kagehina12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I ship it too hard, I'm trash I know, M/M, Soulmates, im sorry, otp, so did this ship, theyre to cute, this fandom killed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina12/pseuds/Kagehina12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your other half is determined by the charm around the the loose chain that hangs down from your neck. Most young teens experience the overwhelming heat of the charm when they are around the age of 15; when they first meet their soulmate. The necklace, received at birth, will change from its dull gray to a shimmering silver or gold based on their gender and the true color of the charm will form. Your soulmate will stay by your side, till death do you part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Hinata hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> {I know it might suck a bit (like Hinata)}  
> (\/) (°,,°) (\/)

Every year, when a young adult has reached the age of 15, they meet their other half, their burning desire overwhelming them to the point of ecstasy.

 

But Hinata's didn't.

 

Hinata awakened to the sound of his blaring alarm telling him once again that he had slept in late. He rolled over,wanting to catch a few hours of sleep, when he bolted upright in his bed, today was his first day at Karasuno. He threw on his uniform,put on a pair of shoes, and ran out the door, hurriedly saying a goodbye to his sleeping mother and sister. As he hopped onto his bike and started to pedal, he realized that he had forgotten his backpack when he was rushing to get out the door. Their was no time to go back. Luckily he had remembered his volleyball bag for tryouts after school. He was so excited to be able to feel the ball as he smacked down onto the other side of the net, knowing that he could hit the ball again and again until his hand was red and his fingers were numb. His necklace, featuring a small charm of a crown, was swinging around in the wind. It was a constant reminder of that he hadn't gotten a soulmate yet. No one to cuddle with, hold hands while they strolled around the park, tell him that he was beautiful, a perfect match. He was dragged out of his thought as he rounded the corner and sped down the small hill that was right next to the school. His bike sounded as if it was going to collapse any moment, so he slowed down the rhythm of his moving feet. As soon as he saw the large building where his main classes would take place, he slowed down even more to accommodate the students milling around on the sidewalks. He hurriedly locked his bike to the bike rack and started to run into the school building; his classes were on the top floor and he had no time to spare. As he was running up the first flight of stairs, he, without looking, ran straight into a tall figure, probably a second or third year. The boy had eyes the color of the clouds during a storm, a harsh blue that stared straight through Hinata. He hurriedly picked up his books before looking at the older boy to notice the milk stain that was running down his uniform. He emanated a very angry aura, causing Hinata to take a few steps back and gape in utter shock. After he collected himself and realized what had happened, he quickly apologized and ran up the rest of the stairs to get to his class, leaving the older boy standing their with milk dripping of his shirt. As Hinata reached the top floor, he found out that his was classroom at the end of the hallway and sprinted to get there. As he plopped down in his chair, it was only then he realized that the small crown was faintly warm.  
※※※※※※※※※

Kageyama Tobio has no freinds. He hasn't found his match either

Kageyama walked the hallways of his new school, Karasuno High School. It was so different from what he was used to; caring teachers and (mostly) friendly students. But none of that mattered. All he cared about was their volleyball team. That's all Kageyama ever cared about. Well that's and his small family that consisted of him and his parents. He continued to walk down the second floor hallway. His volleyball bag was slung across his shoulder; tryouts were after school, and the anticipation crept into his mind at the thought of getting to serve the ball across the court, the feeling of it being in his hand, the excitement of doing a perfect set to his teammates, hopefully to have them perform an amazing spike across the net. At his old school, he was the powerhouse of team,yet nobody would hit his spikes. He was even benched for a set because he was being an egocentric "King of the Court". He just wanted a team that would help him and never turn their backs on him. The only thing keeping him from being able to play at this very moment were his classes. Kageyama was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he passed. He rounded the corner to go down the next flight of stairs(his class was in the basement) while carrying his ultimate weakness:milk. Suddenly, a bright orange blur ran right into him, spilling the white liquid down his brand new uniform. The white stuck out like a daisy in a field of red roses, and he looked at the small boy with pure anger. The smaller of the two muttered a quick "Gomen" and ran up the stairs, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Kageyama sighed and walked to the nearest restroom, attempting in vain to scrub the milk off his shirt. Failing to make the large stain go away, he threw on his jacket, despite the sweltering heat. Maybe this is why he hadn't noticed the normal coolness of the small sun charm around his neck start to burn. Kageyama was always embarrassed by the girly charm; it couldn't have been something cool like he'd seen around the new school: an arrow, a tree, even a light bulb for crying out loud. As he walked out of the restroom to his classroom across the hall, he sees many happy couples, all with beautiful colored necklaces, holding hands and proclaiming their love to each other. It made him sick. But at the same time, he longed for a girl, someone pretty and smart, to be his forever. He wasn't sentimental or mushy by any means, but a nice, quite lady would be nice. Only when he sat down did he realize that, in fact, there's was a slight golden yellow faded onto the sun charm and a slight shiny silver chain that hung around his neck. He was confused. Kageyama Tobio had met the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Who? Who could it possibly have been? Was it the girl who had bumped into him in the courtyard? She was nice; tried to make conversation. And boy was she pretty, her dark hair a soft burgundy color and her eyes a striking green. But no, her necklace had been a soft blue colored wave and a golden necklace that glittered in the morning sun. Was it the tall, muscular girl who had short blonde hair and was a third year? He hoped not, she was terrifying even when all she said was 'Hi'. He was taken out of his thinking state by the loud ring of the bell, signaling the start of class. There were many grumbles of dissatisfaction as the teacher began the math lesson for the day. Kageyama hated math.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they find the warmth of their heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for the kudos and comments! They make me really happy!

The bell rang, notifying the staff and students that the day was over and they could all go to their warm, welcoming home,or, in Hinata's case, the gym across the campus where volleyball tryouts would begin. He was the first person out of his room and ran all the way out of the school, despite the yells to "Slow down!" from the teachers. He slowed down once he was in the courtyard across from the gym.

The wind bellowed as he looked at the gym, standing tall and proud through the harsh fall weather. As a strong gust of wind blew by, Hinata shivered and brought his jacket closer to himself. He made the short walk to the gym doors, and slowly pried them open.

The sight before his eyes stunned him, the team working together to practice serves. Their setter, with his ashen hair and warm brown eyes turned towards the underclassman, giving him a small smile. His necklace held a small crow, colored a soft grayish-black. The tall man next to him, obviously his mate by the protective stance over the slightly smaller male, was the captain of the team. There necklaces shimmered bright, the probably beautiful charms to far away to be seen. Suddenly, the bouncing and hitting of the volleyballs stopped as the coach yelled out, "Alright, second and third years, continue practice on the other side of the net. First years, practice on the opposite side," the coach demanded in a light hearted tone. As soon as he said that, he noticed the raven haired boy, the one he had run into earlier, stare at the ball in his hand before performing a perfect jump-serve. The blazing heat from the pit of his chest erupted out of him, the warmth seeping through his vein as soon as he made eye contact with the dark eyed boy. His whole soul was on fire. The flames were to not to be extinguished, burning him to the point of which he could no longer move or speak; only stare at his beautiful, gorgeous, stunning eyes. Hinata could dive right into them and swim around, the water a like silk,caressing his soul. The charm hanging around his neck was a little bright golden sun, but that couldn't be right. Hinata did not have anything to do with the sun, much less did it symbolize him. Maybe he and another person had found their soulmate at once, and perhaps the raven across the gymnasium was not his. As he scanned around, he saw that no other person in the room was mateless. Shouts of "Hey are you okay?" and "He isn't looking too good" were heard as Hinata blacked out from the overwhelming situation.

♥︎♡♥︎

 

♥︎♡♥︎

 

Kageyama didn't notice the subtle, soothing heat in his chest; he was concentrating in the volleyball cradled in his hand. Suddenly it was like a ball of fire was ignited inside his body, a sudden quick burst of heat that lingered for a while afterwards. It reminded him of the way a large gust of frigid wind would blow through, freezing down through layers upon layers of warm fabric to the skin beneath, breathing it's cold breath onto your arms causing goosebumps to rise. He brushed it off as a freak thing, something that wasn't of necessary importance. He performed a jump serve, criticizing himself for it being to far to the left and close to going out of bounds. A loud thump stopped his train of thoughts as he heard shouts of panic from upperclassmen. One of the other first years, the orange ball of fluff who had run into him and spilled milk down Kageyama's shirt, was lying unconscious on the floor. Poor guy, it was probably anxiety and excitedness combined with the sweltering heat in the gym. The third years hoisted him up on their shoulders and moved to carry them to the nurse's office to see what was wrong with the normally energetic redhead. That's when Tobio felt it, the connection to the small boy. A strong connection,rooted deeply in his inner soul. The small child being taken away was pulling Kageyama in the same direction after him. Everything sudddenly clicked into place as he looked down and saw it. His sun charm was radiating an orange that was almost blining. It was the exact color of his hair, no questions asked. Kageyama felt overjoyed, but still wore the same gruesome expression as the little sun on his collarbone burned bright. He took little notice at the gaping mouths and wondered why on Earth in had to be that dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like how this is going.......... Please comment how you feel/any suggestions and I will consider them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I love lovE loVE lOVE LOVE reading your comments and feedback. I will try to update whenever I can (if anybody is even interested in it)
> 
> ⊂(◉‿◉)つ


End file.
